


Thanks, Daddy

by raewise



Series: Salutations, Parental Unit [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raewise/pseuds/raewise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I work at the checkout and you’re clearly not old enough to buy that au</p><p>aka Nora works at GameStop and meets a cute dad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [this post](http://reyvelation.tumblr.com/post/112146409400/aus-id-love-to-see)

“Aw, c’mon, lady. Puh- _ lease _ ?” 

The kid was shorter than the counter, and had the biggest doe eyes Nora had ever seen. His hair was all messy, like he’d never brushed it in his life. And in his hand was GTA V. 

“No can do, kiddo. It’s rated M for a reason, y’know.” She crossed her arms over her GameStop-issue polo shirt, giving the kid  _ the look _ .

“I’m eighteen! I just forgot my ID in my… uh, car! This is discriminin--discrimation-- _ unfair _ .” He huffed, round little cheeks all red, Spider-Man backpack dropped to the ground for his very important argument.

God, was this kid ever cute.

“Hey, if you wanna talk to the manager you’re totally free to, but she’ll just tell you the same thing.” Nora tapped the game case. “You need to be eighteen or older to buy this game. But if you want a game more suitable for someone your age, a new Mario game came out last week.”

His scowl could kill. “Lady, let’s be real here for a second: do I look like the kind of man who wants to play in a baby world made for babies, or do I look like the kind of man who wants to steal cars and kill people?”

“It’s a lot of fun,” she sang, picking up the game and waving it in his face. When he looked unimpressed she set it back down and sighed. “Listen, kid. If you have a parent around here who’s older than eighteen then you can get the dang game, alright? Sound good to you, little man?”

Still frowning, he said, “Gimme a sec to find my dad, okay? Don’t sell it to someone else while I’m gone!” He ran out of the store, leaving behind his adorable backpack.

Nora sighed and picked the bag up and placed it behind the counter, waiting boredly for him to return. Her coworker, Deacon, sidled up to her. He looked at the bag, raised an eyebrow and bumped her hip with his. “Hey, nice backpack. Got one just like it, honest.”

“You’re never honest, dork.”

He smiled, shrugging. “This is true.” He watched the doorway as the kid rushed back in, dragging a tall, lanky man behind him by the hand. Deacon piped up, “Welp, back to sorting cases for me. Good luck, Special Agent Minimum Wage,” and went back to lurking behind shelves.

Nora put the bag on the counter and looked evenly at the kid’s dad who looked all flustered and confused. It was obvious the kid had made him run back to the store from wherever he’d been before.

“Duncan, the hell’s going on?” the man asked, blinking owlishly at the store. 

“Language, Daddy!”

“Yeah, yeah…”

“This lady won’t sell me this game, and says you need to be here with me. Show her your ID!” he exclaimed, very demanding.

“Not necessary. I’ll take your word, man.” Nora looked at the kid. “Now you just have to pay for it, kiddo.”

“Wait, you’ll take his word, but not mine? Where’s the equality?”

Before she could help herself, Nora joked: “On the top shelf. Probably why you haven’t seen any yet.”

The dad let out a sharp bark of laughter, head flung back and everything. He slapped a hand on the counter. “Oh,  _ man _ ! Dunc, did you want fries with that? ‘Cause you just got  _ served _ !” He wiped away an imaginary tear from his (pretty blue) eyes.

Nora flushed with pleasure, happy someone laughed at one of her jokes. The guy had a great smile, made his face all wrinkly and vaguely raisin-like. He was reasonably cute, Nora debated. Even if his nose was too big and his mouth too small and his brow was all wrinkled in the middle--but he was attractive. 

The kid handed her the money, and she counted out her change, taking a bit too long since she was a bit distracted by “Daddy”. Finally, she gave the kid his dimes and pennies, bagging the game and passing the kid his backpack. 

“Y’know, I think Spider-Man is really awesome,” she said to him. His face lit up.

“Duh! He kicks butt and has a cool suit and a pretty girlfriend--both Mary Jane  _ and  _ Gwen. Daddy, why don’t you have a pretty girlfriend?” 

“Daddy” choked on his own spit, looking bug-eyed at Nora. She laughed into her hand, sending him a little wink. 

“Lemme just…” Nora muttered to herself as she clicked her pen, writing on the back of the receipt, before sliding it into the bag with the game. “There. Good to go, kiddo. Have a good day, you two!” She waved to them as they left. She found it endearing how the dad held his son’s hand, having to bend over a bit to reach it. 

“What’d you write on the receipt?” Deacon asked, suddenly next to her.

She quirked a brow. “What do you think, genius?” She sighed, noting that “Daddy’s” butt was as cute as the rest of him. “My number.”

Deacon scoffed. “What? Him? Girlfriend, you could do  _ so  _ much better.” His tone was light, letting Nora know he was just kidding.

Her pocket buzzed, and she pulled her phone out under the counter. 

_ do you have a name? or should i just call you mine? _

She looked at her phone for a long time, examining the unknown number. 

_ its the guy who was just in the store with his kid btw. names maccready _

“Huh,” Deacon said from beside her. “You deserve each other, babe.” He clapped her on the shoulder, and Nora didn’t say anything, too busy trying to think of a pickup line to send back.

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of the fandom headcanons Duncan as like this sweet little angel, but I mean. He's MACCREADY'S son. 
> 
> Funny story: my mom was the one that suggested the title for this. Blame her!


End file.
